Un amor
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'Para él, estar enamorado de Sinbad equivalía a traicionarlo. Cosa que nunca se permitiría, lo malo es que estaba sucediendo y en el corazón no se manda. Quería arrancarlo desde hace años y sencillamente era imposible… ' 'Sinbad es su amigo, su Rey' (SinJa y alguna otra secundaria que se me ocurra)


****Canción: Un amor - Gipsy Kings  
>Pareja: SinJa (Sinbad x Ja'Far)<strong>**

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivos autores, no hay fines de lucrar ni mala fe.****

****Advertencias: Posible OoC, futuro lemmon, teardrops... ****

* * *

><p><strong>Un amor<strong>

**.**

''_Las palabras de Dios, _

_Llorando por ti- es con amor. _

_Hay para ya vivir acunto a ti. _

_Me enamore allá de ti. _

_Ya sin tus besos yo no puedo _

_Vivir en el acordar. ''_

Cuando Ja'Far se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre fue demasiado tarde. Quizá si hubiera sido valiente como para afrontar las consecuencias no estaría en esa situación embarazosa y denigrante, aterrado de solo observar aquella escena. Se suponía que las cosas no debieron terminar así, porque el visir iba en serio y al rey de Sindria sólo bastaba verlo para comprender que no era muy cuerdo. Abrumado se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, ladeando la cabeza mientras pensaba en la manera menos dolorosa de morir. Definitivamente no será capaz de verlo a los ojos cuando despierte.

No cuando ese par de ámbares le devoraron entero cuando se deslizó las prendas, mucho menos sabiendo que Sinbad no recordará nada. Jamás sabrá que a las tres de la madrugada estuvieron compartiendo saliva con sabor a vino tinto al mismo tiempo que sus pieles se fundían cuán metal en el fuego. Y es que debe admitir, el donjuán de los Siete Mares no lo hacía nada mal, realmente entendía por qué tanto hombres como mujeres terminaban buscándolo más de dos veces. Se bofeteó internamente… ¿por qué llegó a esa conclusión? La moral de Ja'Far estaba siendo fragmentada.

Para él, estar enamorado de Sinbad equivalía a traicionarlo. Cosa que nunca se permitiría, lo malo es que estaba sucediendo y en el corazón no se manda. Quería arrancarlo desde hace años y sencillamente era imposible… le dolía tenerlo cerca, también le dolía cuando se alejaba. Sean dos o tres meses el tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa era el peor martirio. Sobraban razones acerca del silencio del visir.

_Sinbad solo es su amigo, su Rey._

_Eso no podría cambiar._

_¿Intentarlo? Jamás._

Las piernas cicatrizadas del albino flaquearon cuando se puso de pie a consecuencia del dolor intenso en las caderas y su molestia en el trasero, esperaba no ser acompañado por ambos malestares durante el día -tenía esperanzas-. Chasqueó la lengua y tomó su ropa, la cual terminó encontrando en diferentes partes de la habitación. Se vistió de manera correcta (al menos para guardar las apariencias) y después de echarle una última vista a Sinbad, _-deleitándose con su cabello suelto, su cuerpo marcado y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos-_ salió del cuarto silenciosamente. Como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Al final tomó una ducha y notó que todos estuvieron lo suficientemente ebrios como para no darse cuenta siquiera que ambos durmieron en la misma habitación. Un ejemplo era Sharkkan quien incluso a las pasadas dos de la tarde seguía roncando sobre el piso. A saber cómo había terminado ahí; de igual forma tenían trabajo, ya lo despertaría.

—Se supone que solo sería una fiesta de acción de gracias...

Y como su sentido de la responsabilidad es tan grande como el Imperio Kou, comenzó a limpiar todos los destrozos causados por los capitanes.

**.**

Sinbad soltó un suspiro de cansancio al recibir de las manos contrarias otra pila de papeles que debía revisar, firmar y posteriormente enviar a los destinatarios. Si eran nuevas leyes se llevaba más de una hora en cada una, se debían organizar juntas de consejo, luego volver a editarlas con su propio puño… toda una rutina. De solo pensarlo quería saltar de la torre, total ya ha vivido suficiente. —Voy a revisarlos, Ja'Far, no tienes que vigilarme. —La costumbre de tenerlo ''latigueándolo psicológicamente'' para que haga sus trabajos a tiempo lo llevó a pensar eso. —Puedes ir a descansar.

—¿Descansar en un momento como éste? Si es una broma déjame decirte que es muy mala. —No evitó soltar una pequeña risita. —Con la fiesta de antier perdimos muchas labores, hay que ponernos al corriente.

Sinbad se llevó un par de uvas a la boca cuando le fue recordada esa noche, si bien tomó demasiado alcohol y sus visiones estaban ligeramente borrosas. No obstante alcanzaba a tener una figura muy plasmada en su mente, más no iba a mencionarlo o de lo contrario será tachado de pervertido. La cuestión es que ese sueño fue tan malditamente real que la erección matutina se prolongó hasta que se dio un largo baño de agua helada.

—sellar los últimos contratos de compra venta con las regiones… ¿me estás escuchando, Sin?

—Ah… sí —Una risa _–encantadora-_ estúpida salió de los labios del Rey, aturdiendo al albino de ojos azabache en un instante. —los sellos, me ocuparé de ellos.

—Precisamente estaba diciéndote que yo me ocuparé de sellarlos… estás muy distraído. —Le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el porta-pergaminos, a ver si así regresaba al mundo de los vivos ese hombre cabeza de chorlito.

—No tenías que hacer eso, solo me quedé pensando sobre la noche de la fiesta. —Mencionó en una queja mientras sobaba su pobre nuca. —Ja'Far, pareces una piedra… ¿Estás bien?

Obviamente las palabras ''Noche de la fiesta'' lo llevaron a la cama del mayor, a escuchar los susurros prohibidos con la voz entrecortada de Sinbad y sus propios gemidos de… ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Nada bueno trajo esa condenada fiesta! Enrojeció y su único acto de defensa fue golpearlo en el rostro con ese porta-pergaminos una segunda vez. Solo fue el contacto de su mano con su hombro. Y LO HA GOLPEADO INSTANTÁNEAMENTE, OH SANTO RA.

— ¡Sin! Yo ¡Lo siento! No fue intencional, ¿te lastimé mucho?

Tenía la cara marcada y el labio roto, aun así… sus cinco sentidos siguieron intactos —Estoy bien… creo. Pero eso debo preguntar yo, dime ¿Te pasó algo? Estás demasiado paranoico desde ayer.

¿Paranoico? No… solo evitaba a toda costa que esas manos se posaran en su cuerpo otra vez.

_''Si me tocas estoy perdido; querré besarte otra vez. ''_

**.**

Dos lunas después yacía en la tina de baño lavando su cuerpo, el visir estaba lo suficiente cansado como para escabullirse con el fin de obtener un poco de comodidad. Y es que no ha podido dormir apropiadamente, los signos estaban ahí en forma de un par de ojeras moradas bajo sus párpados. Menos mal que todos están ocupados como para notar aquel cambio, pasaba del interrogatorio excesivo.

—Sin… ¿qué pasaría si te enteras?

Metió su cabeza en el agua hasta que le llegara a la nariz, su expresión decaída solamente dejaba entrever los ánimos hasta el suelo del joven. El pecho le dolió fuerte, él necesitaba hablarlo pero era difícil cuando su moral estaba por encima de su corazón.

Su corazón entero era ese hombre que a pesar de ser irresponsable en ocasiones tenía la nobleza y humildad de una persona ejemplar. Lo admiraba como a nadie, le debía toda su pobre existencia.

Sonrió melancólicamente de solo acordarse de todos los momentos que han pasado juntos; cada tesoro, cada sonrisa. ''En las buenas y en las malas. ''

Ja'Far estaba agradecido, eso ni siquiera se debería decir.

¿Pero qué pasa si el agradecimiento se convierte en algo más?

Es algo con lo que debe lidiar día con día, hasta que el sentimiento sea tan grande que no pueda almacenarlo. Cada persona tiene su límite… y Ja'Far inconscientemente alcanzaba el suyo.

* * *

><p>Soy nuevo en el fandom, apenas hace una semana me puse al corriente con el manga y debo decir que el SinJa es una de las pocas OTP's canon que tengo, fue justo y necesario plantearme el argumento. Lamento decirles que falta mucho para que Ja'Far se confiese, sufrirá mucho (cosa que odio) pero no me maten... valdrá la pena... I think.<br>Las actualizaciones de la historia serán cada vez que el trabajo y la escuela me dejen en paz, así que... gracias a los que se den el tiempo de leerme.

**Lucas.**


End file.
